


月光下的天使

by agens0612



Category: Wenseul - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Kudos: 1





	月光下的天使

*是可愛的94喔

*生日賀文

-

再看 **最後一眼** 就好。

關上休息室裡的置物櫃時，我是這麼想的。

這裡變了很多呢。

比起我一開始來的時候。

最大的改變是乾淨吧。

真要說留下了什麼，總覺得馬上能勾起的記憶只剩汗水的味道。

-

我在超市裡買了必要的東西之外，還是禁不住誘惑買了兩瓶可樂。

買一送一嘛，實在很難抵擋。

手機的藍牙自動連結到車上的音響設備，按下隨機播放。

輕快的節奏在車內空間流淌。

左腳忍不住隨著拍點動了起來。

這首歌我再也熟悉不過了，甚至聽過幾千遍都不誇張。

Maroon 5的Lucky Strike。

我進舞團的第一首表演歌曲。

意外的，這種時候心情倒是挺平靜。

想離開滿是霓虹和紛擾的城市，我並沒有花太多時間就將車駛向乙旺里海水浴場，這個距離首爾最近的海邊。

不覺得悲傷嗎？

就連海阿。

看似自由，其實也只能跟隨風的方向。

夜晚的波濤聲特別響亮，一陣一陣的。

有大有小，不管是憤怒的拍打岸邊，有些則是還沒來得及捲起，就無力的在沙灘上消逝。

都蓋不住腦海裡的聲音。

自己終究，還是在那個時刻太丟人了。

「我那麼相信你，可是你卻陷害我！」

「康瑟琪，這根本沒有什麼陷不陷害的。」

「你受傷了是事實，我只是盡忠職守，跟團長報告而已。」

「更何況，你的身體狀況，你明明自己也很清楚。」

**「你根本不適合再跳舞了。」**

**「我是為了你好。」**

同期進舞團的女孩皺著眉，比起自己的歇斯底里，她倒是相對平靜。

「那是我自己才能說的…你明明知道我也有在努力…」

我抹了抹眼角的淚水，試圖把視線聚焦在對方運動褲上的白色勾勾。

卻徒勞無功。

我越想嘗試說些什麼，就哭得越厲害，最後逐漸喘不過氣來，聲音也在顫抖。

該死，誰不知道呢，她會取代我的位置…。

「別說了，瑟琪。」

「團長已經決定了。」

「祝妳以後順利。」

以後？

真可笑。

-

凌晨時分的海邊本應人煙稀少，可今天的天氣非常好，一點雲也沒有，耀眼的月亮高掛在海面上正中央，光芒溫柔的撒落在漆黑的夜裡。

一切都靜謐而美好。

除了我以外。

我把車刻意停在遠離觀光區的地方。

最後我選擇坐在長椅上，其實在這裡吹海風挺冷的，但我還是一口氣灌了很多可樂，冰涼的液體在通過喉間時忍不住打了顫，也許這樣，才能確認自己是否真的清醒。

我很喜歡海，總覺得大海是很溫柔的，無論海浪多兇猛，終究還是會選擇寬恕和包容。

諷刺的是，我能記得上一次來這裡，好像就是好幾年前收到舞團通知的那天。

那天啊，就和今天一樣是好天氣，不過我是在傍晚來的。

甚至，好像還是坐在跟現在同一個位置，同一張長椅。

那天夕陽的餘暉照耀在海平面，湛藍之上，抹上一整層深色的橘。

那天我真的很開心，畢竟是學生時代就一直崇拜的，首爾頂尖的舞團嘛，竟然能在畢業那年就成功加入。

好像還跟路人隨意攀談，到處炫耀了一番。

實際上真的講了什麼，倒是不記得了。

對照現在，看看我吧...

挫折、悔恨、落魄，一無所有。

打開手機，因為瞬間的光亮，眼睛反射性瞇起，我揉著右膝，再重新看一次下午的簡訊。

幾乎是反射動作，我吸著鼻子，淚水不受控的滴落在螢幕上，字句逐漸模糊。

「瑟琪，受傷的事我都聽說了。」

「你年紀也不小了，總不能一直想著跳舞，就暫時休息一會吧，也去做做看別的事情吧。」

這些人，簡直是，站著說話不腰痛。

根本不曉得跳舞對我的意義……。

我是為了跳舞而出生的，從很久以前就這樣想。

我能一輩子都在舞台上。

舞台，就是我的人生。

只要有機會，我就拚命練習，把疼痛都當作磨練。

直到膝蓋在前年無預警的惡化。

穿著白袍的人總是建議我再也不要跳舞，於是我就再也不見他；

家人們總是提醒我要找份正當的工作，於是我回家的次數屈指可數；

我年紀都多大了。

沒有了舞蹈，我還能做什麼嗎？

去當舞蹈老師嗎？

誰要從舞團被開除的人來教自己呢。

即使有，我也不甘心。

重新再找工作嗎？

哪比得上剛畢業的大學生呢。

當初那一股說什麼也要闖出名堂的志氣去哪裡了呢。

我其實一無是處。

家人不諒解，朋友都被自己疏遠。

什麼也沒有了。

**我什麼也沒有了。**

我忍不住低聲哭泣，卻又討厭自己在這個時刻還如此懦弱的樣子。

心臟好痛，既傷心又恨自己。

站起身，準備回車上拿我剛買的東西。

卻被一個陌生的女聲叫住。

天啊，她站在那裡多久了？

-

「你穿這樣不冷嗎？」

她的聲音很好聽，說話的時候，好像連海風都變得清澈。

我吸了吸鼻子，心虛的搖搖頭。

確實，我從舞室出來的時候只穿著Adidas藍色的運動外套。

和她的黑色長版羽絨外套是極大的對比。

一般來說，我其實是有點怕生的。

可她自然的在我隔壁坐下，連距離也拿捏得很恰當，我並沒有一絲被冒犯的感覺。

「這裡是個能讓人心情放鬆的地方，對吧？」

「嗯。」

才怪。

我現在心情糟透了。

但我不曉得該說什麼。

也好，反正她待會就會走了吧，只是個連名字也不知道的－

「我叫孫勝完，你呢？」

她稍微偏頭看著我，一頭白金色的短髮在月色下竟有幾分燦爛。

如果要問我初見的印象，我會說孫勝完的氣質就像這個夜晚一樣，寧靜且溫柔。

「呃，康瑟琪。」

該死。

我也就真的有問必答。

「我心情不好的時候，都會來這裡走一走。」

「今天也是。」

我靜默著，任由這個我才剛認識五分鐘不到的孫勝完繼續說話。

只是聽聽而已，也不會怎麼樣吧。

反正我都已經決定好了......。

「你覺得，人 **為什麼要活著** 呢？」

什麼？

突然問這種…。

還好，她沒有等我回答，就自顧自的接下去說了。

她的聲音很柔，很輕，像是在自言自語。

「有的時候，我覺得一天好漫長。」

「起床，出門，上班，下班，偶爾和朋友交際，偶爾和同事應酬。」

「通勤的時候，偶爾我會聽音樂，看著一首歌的秒數在減少，看著地鐵一站一站經過，看著天空的雲彩變化。」

「感覺時間明明在流動，日子明明在往前走，可是卻每天都一模一樣。」

「昨天很普通，今天也不怎麼樣。」

「對於明天，也不復一絲期待。」

不知道為什麼，也許是因為孫勝完言談中的真摯，也許是我大概懂她要說些什麼。

腦海裡竟然萌生出，聽她說話還不錯的想法。

「曾經有很長一段時間，我覺得自己一點用都沒有。」

「長相，沒有特別出眾。」

「學業，絕對稱不上差，但也不是頂尖。」

「工作呢，也就普普通通，好像隨時，都可以被人取代。」

「很糟吧，一無是處。」

她語畢後便低下頭，似乎陷入了自己的思緒中。

或許，我應該說些什麼話鼓勵她嗎？

倏地，她突然抬起頭，雙眼裡頭好像有淚水正在打轉，水靈靈的瞳孔表面折射月光，反射出滿溢的憂傷。

「你還沒回答呢，瑟琪xi。」

「嗯？」

「你覺得人啊，為什麼要活著？」

「我不知道…。」

不過，我是真的不知道。

「欸，你不要笑我喔。」

「我從來沒有跟別人說過這個故事。」

「我曾經，一度很想自殺。」

孫勝完有些不好意思的抓抓頭，頓了一下才說出口。

而我，卻因為她訴說的話，心臟像是遭受一記重擊。

「為了一件旁人都不了解的事。」

「其實超蠢的。」

「那年我大學剛畢業，和初戀長跑多年，我以為我們會在出社會後也是互相扶持的關係。」

「結果呢，他剛進公司沒多久，就和同期的同事在一起了。」

「我發現的時候他連一絲後悔都沒有。」

「我們談分手的那天約在咖啡廳，甚至，我都做好了原諒他的準備。」

「結果我都還沒開口，他就說他不想跟我繼續在一起了，要跟我分手。」

孫勝完又頓了一下，表情異常平靜，甚至語氣有些淡漠，講的像是別人的故事一樣。

「我還求他了呢，有夠丟臉的。」

「結果他頭也沒回的轉身就走。」

「我的第一份工作並不順利，而我在社群軟體上卻看見他步步高昇。」

「甚至以前鮮少會與我合照的他，竟然屢屢曬出他跟新任女友的熱戀照片。」

「整個學生時代，我的世界都繞著他轉，我沒有朋友，家人都遠在加拿大。」

「工作也一蹋糊塗，我所有的選擇都證明了我是個失敗者。」

「我感覺糟透了。」

「好像 **什麼也沒有了** 。」

「世界變成灰色，平常喜歡的食物都索然無味，耳機的音樂沒有起伏，擁擠的人潮讓我感覺煩躁，格格不入，孤獨一人時卻又覺得被世界遺棄。」

「那是一個天氣非常好的傍晚。」

「我來這裡散步，那天，我想想...」

「好像還是坐在跟現在同一個位置，同一張長椅。」

「其實，我心裡想的是。」

「看一會兒夕陽後，我就要從我住的社區頂樓跳下來，一了百了。」

「正當我要離開的時候，我旁邊突然坐下一個，紮著蘋果頭的女孩。」

「笑嘻嘻的問我，小攤子的炒年糕要收攤了，買一送一，我要不要吃另一份。」

「我還記得，那個女孩穿著黑襯衫搭配深藍色的寬褲，converse的黑色低筒鞋。」

「『買一送一嘛，實在很難抵抗。』，她笑的開朗，聲音很清澈、明亮。」

我睜大雙眼，腦海快速轉動起來，因為這個故事，聽起來竟然莫名的，似曾相識……。

「即使我沒有什麼反應，只是點點頭接過了炒年糕，可她還是主動跟我搭話，對我說，『怎麼啦，你看起來心情很不好耶，今天的夕陽很漂亮喔！』」

「她一邊吃著辣炒年糕，臉頰鼓鼓的，嘴邊還沾的都是醬汁，像個小孩子一樣。」

「我不知道該說什麼，她也就一個勁的一直說下去。」

「她說，她在那天得到了一個夢寐以求的機會。」

「我問她是什麼，她說是 **跳舞** ，我又問她，為什麼喜歡跳舞？」

「她說…」

因為跳舞，很快樂啊。

也可以讓看的人都快樂……。

我抓緊袖口，連指尖都在顫抖著。

我完全想起來了，那段被我遺忘很久的，也是那天，我說的話。

「很可愛的人吧？」孫勝完微笑著。

「那天，那個女孩燦爛的對我笑著說。」

「要加油喔，沒有什麼，是過不去的。」

「如果有的話，就休息一下也沒關係，沒有人會怪你的。」

「有這樣的人，在這世界上拚命的活著。」

「我想，即使日後我身處灰暗，也會繼續，為了看見陽光而努力吧。」

此時的天色已經變得朦朧，月光也漸漸和銀灰色的背景合而為一，遙遠的海平面隱約透出一絲極其細微的光亮。

「對我來說，雖然我們素昧平生，從來不認識。」

「可是，確實是她拯救了我。」

「我努力過得更好，面對自己以前從來沒有勇氣面對的課題。」

「可能人生真的沒有，非得為了什麼而活著的理由吧。」

「但，真的是因為她，我才能夠在接下來的人生中，感受生命，感受季節的更迭。」

「在開心的時候學會大笑，在悲傷的時候懂得哭泣。」

「感受呼吸，感受愛的色彩。」

「感受與人相交的溫暖。」

「是因為遇見她，我才開始重新覺得…」

「如果是活在這個有她的世界，好像也還不錯。」

我…。

雜亂的思緒盤踞在心頭，我正想說些什麼，孫勝完卻突然拉住我，明明她穿的那麼多，手掌怎麼比我還涼。

孫勝完咧開嘴笑著，握著我的手一起指向前方。

「你看，要日出了。」

銀灰色的薄霧已經差不多散去，些微的淡紅則緩緩渲染在平靜的海浪上，從天地相鄰之際，太陽以不疾不徐的速度升起，連擁抱我們的光芒也極為溫柔。

當你注視著它，才正為了它的壯麗而感嘆，因為光線忍不住微瞇起眼。

頃刻間，整個海邊都已變得明亮，萬物又重新被喚醒。

是因為日出，還是因為牽著的手？

我打從心底，竟感覺到滿溢的暖和。

「那個，瑟琪xi。」

「嗯？」

「待會一起去吃早餐好嗎？」

孫勝完側著身回過頭，金黃色的陽光灑落在她身後，她原本就白的皮膚和髮絲閃閃發光，很是迷人。

不過，我想主要還是因為孫勝完燦爛的笑容。

「好啊。」

我也笑了，不知不覺的。

那時候的我大概就猜到了吧。

不只是今天，在之後的，數不盡的日子裡，我都和孫勝完一起吃早餐。

我們也會來看日出，只是有時候太懶了，就改成在被窩裡擁抱，分享彼此的氣息。

我們倒是比較少來看夕陽，比較多的是在下班後她公司附近的火鍋店吃晚餐。

當她在某一個平凡無奇的午後，在紅綠燈的對面朝我開心的揮著手；

當她在某一個下著滂沱大雨的夜晚，沒有第二句話就緊緊抱住因為往事還是忍不住哭泣的，脆弱的我時；

我更確定，我不會後悔我今天做的決定。

她總說，那天她遇見了拯救她的人。

可對我來說，她才是月光下的天使。

好像說太遠了。

回到那天早晨，她似乎有些驚訝我這麼快就答應她早餐的邀約，愣了一會才反應過來。

「不過，先等我一下，我回車上拿個東西。」

我把喝完的可樂瓶丟進資源回收筒，從運動外套的口袋裡拿出車鑰匙。

並把前一天晚上買好的煤炭，丟入海邊的垃圾桶裡。

「我們走吧。」

然後，

轉頭大步的，朝孫勝完跑去。

【全文完】

2021.02.21

By 阿禾

2019年的聖誕節。

絕對是2019年最心碎的一天。

心痛，憤怒，難過。

都不足以表達那天的情緒。

如果人在韓國說不定真的要去電視台砸雞蛋了。

很開心。

又能看到你唱歌，又能看見你笑。

27歲的你，

只希望你能夠偶爾也對自己自私一點吧。

親愛的天使溫溫，生日快樂。


End file.
